


A little Kissy kiss?? A smoochy smooch ????

by Pila



Category: The miserable fandom that is fucking life
Genre: M/M, Tru s t m e, Uhhhhhhhh, bonless pizza, i literally dont give a fuck man just do what you want i dont even write fanfics, its good tho, its really good, this is an exception, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 01:51:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14070291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pila/pseuds/Pila
Summary: Auguihugfhdh...... boys....... love....... nfngngndhjd





	A little Kissy kiss?? A smoochy smooch ????

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah uuuuhhhhhhhhhhhh the only reason i wrote this fanfic is because my friend Stevie challenged me into a “fanfic off” so basically the one with the best fanfic wins i guess.  
> The judge will be my other friend, Nathan.
> 
> So cheers to that.

“Are you okay?” You blink, once, twice.  
“Karkat???” You look at him straight in the eyes.

For once, you’re silent.  
“Dude, you’re worrying me.” You don’t fucking know what to do. You grab his hand without really looking at anything.  
“Please just say something, man.” you consider this, playing with his fingers a bit, thinking it over.  
“DON’T CALL ME THAT.” You finally say.

You’ve completely lost him, it’s his turn to be confused.  


“DON’T CALL ME DUDE, DAVE.” You clarify.

Now he looks frustrated. “What the fuck does that have to do with anyth-“ you shove his own hand in his mouth, that’ll shut him up.

“DON’T FUCKING CALL ME DUDE,” you start.  
“WHEN YOU’RE LITERALLY TRYING TO-“ you look away.

God, you are pathetic.  
You can’t even finish one fucking sentence! You feel shameful.

“Hey listen du- man? Whatever, listen.” He stops. Breathes in and out a few times.

You’re both still sitting on the floor.  
Its getting cold.

“If, you don’t want to, you know,,...kissme,” he hurriedly mumbles that last part, avoiding eye contact. “...you,, don’t have to.” You can feel Dave’s disappointment at that, even though he tried real hard to hide it.

 

JEJCOSHDKXJCJCNCNZKSKFJZLNKDOWHEIRWIRJCHSIFJIRCIDHXNRRUCJXJKXJSJKEFKFJNCXCJC FUCK.

WOW. THIS IS THE MOMENT WHERE YOUR GODDAMN BRAIN FINALLY WIRES IN.

 

GOLY FUCKING SHIT, DUDE.

 

As if your body suddenly went into automatic mode, out of nowhere, you get both of your hands on Dave’s face with two very loud and painful SLAP.

For a moment there, the human was completely out of it from the unexpected action, he didn’t even notice that you brought your faces very close to each-other. As if going for a kiss, but chickening out last minute.

You’re looking at too many things at once now.  
From eyes to nose to forehead to his eyebrows, only to stop on his lips a solid five seconds and then going back for another ride of dora the explorer on this dude’s face.

You are so nervous.

Your mind is a fair battle between “kiss!!” and “don’t kiss!!”. Which, in the other hand, really isn’t fair on your poor little anxiety fuelled brain right now.  
Your hands are getting all sweaty and you feel like, if you don’t kiss him soon, it’s gonna get real uncomfortable.

You’re so busy fighting yourself, that you just now notice Cool Guy over there has been pressing his lips against yours for quite a while, and is clearly waiting for you to kiss back.

In an act of fear that he’ll pull back before you had the time to do this,

You kiss him back.

You kiss him back a little too hard.

Dave yelps. You, on the other hand, are cursing so colourfully it puts the entire rainbow to shame.

You haven’t noticed you’ve closed your eyes until you hear your companion giggle hysterically. You open them, wondering what’s so fucking funny? Because from what your brain managed to gather, this whole thing was a damned mess.

He’s holding his forehead in pain, just like you are.  
His shades are crocked, you can see his ruby like iris shine in the dim light, full of mirth.

 

For the first time in sweeps, you’re genuinely laughing too.

**Author's Note:**

> Btw if ur not Nathan or Stevie reading this then goddamn dude get a life!!
> 
> Unless u r bird!!! Bird valid! Bird good!! Bird love you with my life!


End file.
